1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines for applying tapes to workpieces and, more particularly, is directed towards a tape applying machine for feeding, cutting and applying preselected lengths of tape to workpieces.
2. The Prior Art
The cutting to length and the application of reinforcing tape in the shoe and luggage making arts is, as far as known, done by hand. If done by hand, it is expensive in that it takes a relatively long time and it tends to be imprecise in both the successive lengths of tape cut and in their application to the desired location on a workpiece. This results in a relatively high percentage of rejects, hence waste and inefficiency.